


Starting the New Year with You

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Long Shot, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, New Year's Kiss, all of my nct ships are here, all the nct members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: After many days of nagging and incessant begging, Mama and Papa Lee agrees to let their youngest son Mark have a New Year’s Countdown party while the pair travel out of town. The only downside is that Mark’s elder brother Taeyong is left to supervise, and he insists in bringing all of his friends.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is a long shot, like seriously one of the longest I have written. Did you guys see the movie New Year's Eve? Well I was semi-inspired by that so I took the time to write each NCT OTP a small little back story, with the exception of some so that's why it ended up being so long. Hopefully you guys like it!

                Don’t get Mark wrong, he loves his elder brother. Actually, Taeyong is his only brother but that is beside the point. When Mark was a child Taeyong protected him from bullies in the playground, took him around his new school when he was 7 and taught him how to dance. If anything, Mark actually worships Taeyong and wishes he could one day be like him.

                But, Taeyong is still his brother. When Taeyong told (not even _ask_ but _told_ , the way a mother just casually tells her children dinner is ready) that he had invited his college friends to Mark’s party, Mark wanted nothing more than to strangle his brother and push his head into a toilet.

                “This is not fair! This is my party!” Mark fought with Taeyong, knowing full well he sounded like a 5-year-old throwing a tantrum but heck he was the youngest anyways, it’s his job to act like a child.

                “It’s just a couple more people, what’s the big deal?”

                “The big deal is that you didn’t ask me if you could invite your friends!” Mark fumed. Taeyong’s friends were all college boys. What the hell could a bunch of college boys have in common with his high school friends? He was hoping for a small party with pizza and hours and hours of Overwatch until midnight. Knowing Taeyong’s friends they will want to do something like bring alcohol, get drunk, wreck the house or even worse, monopolize the gaming station so that _they_ could play games instead.

                “My gang has been round here plenty of times and besides, I thought you like them!” Taeyong refuted.

                “Whether I like them or not is beside the point. My friends have never met Jaehyun and the gang and did you forget that I had already spent all my allowance on food and beverages for them? I can’t afford your friends too!!”

                “Okay okay settle down.” Taeyong patted Mark’s back, stroking his hair the way he used to as a child. Mark moved his head and scowled.

                “I’ll pay for more food and drinks okay? And I will make them promise to be on their best behaviour and not make a mess. It will be a fun, yet peaceful party. Not peaceful as in boring, but peaceful as in no obvious crisis that would drive mom and dad up the wall.” Taeyong tried to soothe Mark, watching the lines on his younger brother’s face smooth over.

                “What happened to the club you guys used to go to?” Mark asked.

                “It’s expensive to go in on New Year’s Eve, plus ever since Johnny was dumped in that club we haven’t gone back in a while.”

                “Oh.” Mark sighed heavily. It was hard to argue with Taeyong, and even harder to change his mind. “Fine.”

                “So my friends can come?”

                “You’re asking me now?”

                “Just kidding.” Taeyong laughed, ruffling Mark’s hair and kissing the top of his head. “I knew you would come around!”

                “Don’t do that.” Mark ran a hand through his hair self-consciously, still trying to put on an angry defence.

                “Oh? Am I not allowed to kiss you anymore? Or is that reserved for your crush?” Taeyong’s eyebrows wiggled.

                “Hyung please…” Mark groaned.

                “I think his name is Lee Dong…”

                “MOOOOOOOOM!!!!!”

*********************

                No matter how annoying Taeyong was, Mark had to admit it was a relief having him around. Taeyong bought more food and drinks, and he even helped with the decorating and cleaning (actually he insisted on the cleaning part. Neat freak.).

                On the day of the party itself, Mark’s best friend (and _huge-mega-earth-shattering-supposed-to-be-a-secret_ crush) Lee Donghyuck showed up two hours before the party began to help out. He bought his mother’s signature pancakes and salsa for the party.

                “What are you serving as the main course for the party?” Donghyuck asked.

                “Fried chicken and pizza. Taeyong is buying beer too but that’s for his friends.” Mark said, shifting the tables to one corner.

                “You got the gaming room all set up?”

                “All cleaned and ready to go.” Mark grinned. “I am so ready to kick Jaemin’s ass in Street Fighter.”

                “Puh-lease.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes. “You have a better chance of getting run over by an elephant.”

                “Are you saying I don’t have what it takes?” Mark sneered, his nose curling up as he jeered at Donghyuck, who obviously made a face back at him.

                “I’m saying you suck Mark Lee.”

                “Shut up Donghyuck.” Mark rolled his eyes. Donghyuck came to help him move things on the table, their hands continuously knocking into each other. _Hyuckie smells nice today._

_Wait, what the hell am I doing?_

                “It’s going to be a crazy night tonight. I can’t wait to meet Taeyong’s friends though.” Donghyuck said, shifting a flower pot. “You always say such good things about them.”

                “Huh?” Mark mumbled. “Oh yeah. Right.”

                Too busy smelling his crush to pay attention.

                “Okay guys, I’m going to go pick up my boyfriend and the rest of the gang.” Taeyong grabbed the keys from the key bowl on the shelf and dashed to the door. He twisted the door knob and started the car outside, not before sticking his head back in and said “If the pizza comes don’t eat it yet.”

                “We won’t.” the two teenagers promised as Taeyong waved goodbye and drove off.

                “Who’s Taeyong’s new boyfriend?”

                “Taeil.” Mark answered.

                “But you said they broke up.”

                “They got back together.”

                “How many times have they done that this year?”

                “About 6.” Mark laughed

*********************

                The first guests (Mark’s) of the night were Na Jaemin and his boyfriend Lee Jeno. They turned up in matching T-shirts looking like old couples who have been married for 40 years when instead they only started dating 4 months ago. Jaemin and Mark were old friends and that was why he was invited, and it didn’t help that every time he did a ‘couple thing’ with Jeno he wanted to vomit Mountain Dew all over the place.

                “Hey Jeno, hey Jaemin.” Donghyuck gave them each a fist bump. The music was playing and Taeyong’s friends have already arrived, helping themselves to some food.

                “Hey guys, let me introduce you to my brother’s friends.” Mark called them over. “You know my brother, Taeyong. This is his boyfriend Moon Taeil, Taeil’s roommate Kim Doyoung and his boyfriend Jung Jaehyun. This is Johnny and Yuta, and that’s Kun.”

                Polite greetings were exchanged, with the exception of Taeyong giving them hugs and fist bumps because they were his brother’s friends. A few minutes later Chenle and Jisung arrived, and some more greetings were exchanged. For the whole first hour Mark didn’t even breathe.

                “Dude, breathe.” Taeyong patted him on the back.

                “I’m sorry.” Mark breathed for what felt like the first time. “I was just nervous.”

                “You can relax now. Look, everyone is talking and smiling. No one is fighting and no one is complaining. It’s all good.”

                “Yeah.” Mark smiled. “It is. No disasters.”

                _Yet._

*********************

                “You threw a very nice party Mark hyung!” Jisung, the youngest person in the room (only 14 years old) was helping himself to his third pizza slice. The music switched to 5 Seconds of Summer and Jaemin and Jeno were already taking over the dance floor with their weird couple moves. Johnny told them to shift aside as he said “Let me teach you how it’s done.”

                Mark pretended not to hear anything.

                “Thanks, Jisung. How about you Chenle, is everything okay?”

                “It’s great hyung!” Chenle smiled.

                “What happened to the guy you said you wanted to bring to the party?” Jisung asked Chenle.

                “Oh…about that…” Chenle’s face blushed bright red. “I didn’t…I mean…”

                “You didn’t ask him?”

                “I tried but…” Chenle bit his lip. “He’s just too cute I can’t even talk to him!”

                “Oh come on now this is getting pathetic.” Donghyuck groaned. “You have been crushing on him ever since he first transferred here and you still can’t talk to him.”

                “Lay off Donghyuck. It’s not easy to gather up the courage to talk to someone you like.” Mark said.

                “As if you would know.” Donghyuck teased. “You are Mr. All-The-Girls-Want-Me.”

                “Well…” Mark Lee stuttered. There was no denying that good looks ran in the family. Both Lee brothers were handsome and popular everywhere they went. Mark was aware of his popularity but honestly, he found it upsetting sometimes.

                Especially when all he wanted was attention from a very _specific_ someone.

                The doorbell rang and Kun was the first to rush to the door. The door opened and revealed Sicheng, Kun’s boyfriend and current roommate (which is both coincidental and convenient) but nobody on Taeyong’s side recognised the younger, smaller kid Sicheng bought with him.

                “Hey guys.” Sicheng waved. “This is Renjun, my little brother. Is it okay if he joins the party? He didn’t want to stay at home tonight.”

                “Mark, is it okay? It’s your party after all.” Taeyong asked his younger brother. Mark turned to his friends. Chenle looked like he saw a ghost and was trying to hide behind Jisung in utter humiliation while Donghyuck nodded and smiled like he was Medusa. Renjun was the transfer student Chenle had the crush on.

                _What a lovely/terrible coincidence. Depending on who you were asking._

                “Sure.”

*********************

                “We’re going into the game room if nobody else wants to use it.” Taeyong announced over Taylor Swift singing 22.

                “Okay!” the teenagers gave them a thumbs up.

                “If the pizza guy turns up call me, and I don’t want anybody in a horizontal position on the floors or the sofa…”

                “Hyung!!” Mark stopped his brother. “Stop that!”

                “You better watch out for those two,” he pointed to Jaemin and Jeno, who were cuddling each other and giving nose kisses. “I know what horny teenagers high on sugar and nachos look like.”

                “Hyung please just go inside the room.”

                “You know where I keep the extra condoms right?”

                “Yes, in the 3rd drawer of your right cabinet in your room.” Mark rolled his eyes, pushing Taeyong out of the living room. Renjun and Donghyuck were in the kitchen, opening up more cans of soda while Chenle was in the living room, shivering like a mouse.

                “Chenle?”

                “Yes hyung?”

                “Why don’t you go help Renjun and Donghyuck get the soda?”

                “Uhm…they can do it themselves.” Chenle’s eyes shifted.

                “Chenle?”

                “Yeah?”

                “Just go.” Mark sighed. He pulled the younger boy and like how he pushed Taeyong, he pushed him out of the frying pan, and into the fire.

                Meanwhile Jisung was on his 5th pizza slice.

                “Hyung, can we have some more?”

*********************

                “I can’t believe you made us drink beer in another room.” Johnny complained, grabbing a can from the gaming table.

                “That’s because you guys always make a mess.” Taeyong opened a can and took a long swig at it. “Cheers you guys.”

                “Cheers.”

                “Here’s to a crappy 2016 and hoping 2017 would be better.” Kun said.

                “Yeah. It truly was shitty. First David Bowie died, then Prince…” Jaehyun counted on his fingers.

                “It wasn’t all that bad. Some of us fell in love,” Taeil smiled at Taeyong sweetly.

                “Yeah but then some of us fell out of it.” Johnny sighed, taking another swig from the can. The group fell silent as they watched Johnny drink. A month ago, he broke up with his long-time boyfriend Chittaphon, often known as Ten. They knew how hard it was for the Chicago native to break up with someone he loved more than air.

                And still does, by the way.

                “Johnny, are you sure you don’t want to try and get Ten back?” Yuta asked. “You two were perfect for each other, and you still love him.”

                “It’s fine. He obviously just felt we didn’t have a future together.” Johnny sniffled.

                “But Ten still loves you too.” Sicheng said. “He talks about you all the time during dance practice. He misses you too.”

                “Yeah Johnny.” Taeyong nodded. He, Sicheng and Ten all belonged to the same dance club. “It was probably all just a misunderstanding.”

                “No it wasn’t.” Johnny shook his head. “He told me clearly. He couldn’t date me because he didn’t want his parents finding out he was gay.”

                “That’s…” Sicheng wanted to argue but Kun held him back, pressing a finger to his lips. Yuta shook his head.

                “You’re lucky. At least you have someone who loves you. At least everybody here has someone. I’m going to go into the New Year single.”

                “You’ll find someone Yuta.” Jaehyun patted his hyung on the back. “There’s someone waiting for you.”

                “In where? 2017?” Yuta scoffed.

                “He might as well be. There’s nothing left in 2016 to celebrate for.”

*********************

                “H…Hey guys.” Chenle stammered as he made his way over to the kitchen. Renjun, standing there in his beauty and radiance, smiled at Chenle. Donghyuck smiled at Chenle teasingly.

                “Perfect timing! You guys can finish pouring the drinks. I’ll go help Mark.”

                “But Mark doesn’t…”’

                “Oh Mark!!!!” Donghyuck called, running away and leaving a shy Chenle and Renjun.

                “Hey Chenle.” Renjun said.

                “Hey.”

                “Help me hold the cup?”

                “Sure.” Chenle held on to the cups while Renjun poured soda into them.

                “It’s such a coincidence we would meet at the same party huh?” Renjun said.

                “Yeah. I didn’t know your brother knew Mark’s brother.”

                “Neither did I.” Renjun laughed, showing off his cute snaggletooth and Chenle wanted to scream. “I was so bored at home. I’m glad to be here at the party.”

                “Glad to hear that.” Chenle was somehow functioning like a normal human being instead of a bunny on steroids. He breathed in deeply, trying to calm his beating heart.

                “You know Chenle,” Renjun said. “Since you and I are both Chinese, how about we plan something for Chinese New Year?”

                “A…are you serious?” Chenle’s eyes bulged out.

                “Yeah. Then we could invite Mark, Jaemin, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jisung and everyone else. Won’t it be fun?” Renjun gave him the can so that he could open another.

                “Sure. I guess my mom could make something.” Chenle poured, thinking about a Chinese New Year party with Renjun. Hosting something with Renjun. Wearing new clothes with Renjun.

                Just being with Renjun.

                “Chenle!!!!” Chenle looked down and saw that he accidentally spilled soda all over the place. He was too busy thinking about Renjun he forgot about the soda. He gasped in horror as the sticky liquid dripped down the counter and on the floor. He looked up at Renjun in terror, Renjun looking just as flustered as he was.

                “What’s going on?” Mark hurried over to the kitchen. His eyes were trained on Chenle and suddenly he felt very small. They were all staring at him.

                Chenle ran out of the kitchen and out of the front door.

*********************

                An hour to countdown and Jaehyun, Doyoung, Taeyong and Taeil were alone in the gaming room, a little tipsy and laughing over something. Taeyong had cuddled up to Taeil’s side like a baby while Jaehyun and Doyoung could not keep their hands off each other.

                “God,” Jaehyun hiccupped. “Why have we not done this before? We should totally go on a couple date together.”

                “We should OH MY GOD!” Taeyong clapped in glee. “Let’s go NOW. Let’s go to the park to watch fireworks and kiss under the stars.” He leaned forward to kiss Taeil playfully.

                “Jesus hyung you are drunk.” Doyoung laughed.

                “I am not drunk.” Taeyong rolled his eyes. “I’m just happy because my Illie hyung is with me!”

                “Taeyong,” Taeil chuckled. “You need to stop after this can.”

                “Listen to your boyfriend.” Jaehyun teased. “No one is going to kiss your drunk ass if you smell like a wine shop.”

                “You did and you liked it.” Taeyong snapped, rolling his eyes.

                “Wait wha…”

                “Can we please not…”

                “Wait what did Taeyong say?” Doyoung asked, gripping Jaehyun’s sleeve. “What is this about kissing?”

                “Doyoung…”

                “Answer me.” Doyoung’s soft eyes were now hard and cold. Taeyong bit his lip and Taeil sighed heavily. Jaehyun sat up, taking Doyoung’s hand in his.

                “I should have told you…”

                “Told me what?”

                “Many years ago, when we were still freshmen, Taeyong and I got drunk at a party.” He watched his lover’s face fall. “And we kissed.”

                “Kissed?”

                “But that’s all we did. I swear.”

                “Bullshit. Did you know about this?” Doyoung turned to Taeil. Taeil nodded his head with remorse.

                “How is it that he knows and I don’t?”

                “Babe…”

                “Screw you Jaehyun.” Doyoung pushed his lover away and stormed out.

                50 minutes to midnight.

*********************

                Yuta was in the living room, playing monopoly with Jisung. Jaemin and Jeno were still wrapped in each other arms. Chenle had stormed out apparently and a curious Kun ran after him with Sicheng in tow. He winced when he heard Doyoung slam the gaming room door and supposedly storm out into the backyard.

                “Is everything okay hyung?” Jisung asked.

                “Just 2016 issues.” Yuta shook his head. “It’s your move.”

                Yuta’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he whipped it out to answer it. “Hello?”

                “Yuta? This is Hansol from Social Science class.”

                “Oh, hey Hansol.” Hansol and Yuta were classmates and that was it. Hansol was student body president and was always too busy to be seen anywhere else on campus. Yuta was surprised that he even knew his number.

                “I found your student card this morning in the library. I was going to return it to you but I was too busy.”

                “Oh thank you!” Yuta breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank you so much man.”

                “Are you in the dorms?”

                “No, actually I’m at a party.” Yuta thought for a bit. “You know what, why don’t you join us?”

                “Sure. Just text me the address.”

                40 minutes till midnight.

*********************

                Chenle wanted to cry. In fact, little tears were streaming down his face as he sat on the porch, trying to bury his face in his hands. He heard the pitter-patter of footsteps and prayed to every god he knew that it wasn’t Renjun, or Mark or Donghyuck or any one of his friends.

                “Are you okay?”

                Chenle breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw Kun sitting down next to him. He wiped his tears and sniffled. “I’m fine.”

                “Are you sure? What happened back there?”

                “I…it’s nothing.”

                “Did my brother have anything to do with it?” Sicheng asked.

                “What? No! He…he was fine.”

                “You’re shaking.” Kun took the boy’s hand in his and rubbed it to give it some warmth. “You can tell us what happened. We won’t tell anyone.”

                “I spilled soda all over the counter.” Chenle was suddenly aware of how childish he sounded, but he was just so nervous in front of Renjun. “I didn’t look at what I was doing.”

                “Why did you run out? Did they make fun of you?”

                “No,” Chenle shook his head. “I was just embarrassed.”

                “I think I get it now.” Sicheng grinned. “You like Renjun, don’t you?”

                Chenle had no choice but to nod. Kun laughed warmly and gave him a hug and a pat on the back.

                “That must have been terribly embarrassing but I’m sure everyone understands that it was an accident.”

                “I know but in that moment I just felt like everyone was watching me! Like I was a fool or something.”

                “No you are not. It was an accident, and accidents happen.” Sicheng patted Chenle’s back. “How do you think my brother felt when you ran away?”

                “I…”

                “You should go back in and say something.”

                “No!!” Chenle shook his head violently. “I…I can’t.”

                “Okay, then we’ll stay here with you. Is that okay?”

                Chenle put on a smile and nodded.

                10 minutes until midnight.

*********************

                “Doyoung!”

                “Don’t talk to me!”

                “Doyoung please!” Jaehyun grabbed Doyoung’s arm. “Please listen. It was a one-time thing and a huge mistake…”

                “I should have known this would happen.” Doyoung scoffed, wisps of steam escaping his mouth from the cold outside. “Taeyong is so much more handsome, talented and funnier than I am. Of course you couldn’t resist him.”

                “Doyoung…”

                “He’s your oldest friend too right?” Doyoung asked.

                “That’s true but that doesn’t mean I want him. I want you Doyoung, and I always have.”

                “Why would you?” Doyoung snapped back, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. “Look at me! What did you even see in me? You are the captain of the basketball team, I’m just the nerd from computer class. You are so popular and handsome and I look like a damn rabbit.”

                “Don’t say that about your yourself.”

                “I just don’t get how you would want to date me.” Doyoung confessed. “You deserve someone better, someone like…”

                “If you say Taeyong’s name I’m going to throw you over my shoulder and we’re going home.” Jaehyun tightened his grip on Doyoung’s arms. “You don’t know how beautiful you are. You are everything I have ever wanted and more.”

                “Jae…”

                “Tell me. Tell me how I can make you believe you are the one for me.”

                5 minutes till midnight.

*********************

                “Nice party you got here.” Hansol said as he arrived, Yuta handing him a drink. Hansol was dressed in a white shirt and leather jacket with jeans, looking very much like a model instead of a college student.

                “It’s not mine, it’s Taeyong’s.” Yuta laughed. “Okay it’s technically Taeyong’s brother’s party. He let Taeyong invite us.”

                “Oh, then maybe I shouldn’t…”

                “Relax, he’s cool.” Yuta pointed at Mark, who was now playing games with his friends. Renjun was sitting by the window, staring outside as if he was waiting for something.

                Or looking for someone.

                “You didn’t have plans tonight?” Yuta asked.

                “Nope. I usually don’t like parties.” Hansol laughed.

                “So I must be an exception eh?” Yuta teased.

                “Don’t flatter yourself.” Hansol nudged Yuta, smiling widely. The two of them looked at each other for a while, and that was the first-time Yuta noticed how wide Hansol’s eyes were.

                “Are you sure it’s okay for me to be here?”

                “Yes.” Yuta placed a hand on Hansol’s sleeve, not wanting him to go.

                4 minutes till midnight.

*********************

                Johnny had it scripted in his head. A long touching speech to Ten about how he misses him, wants him back, loves him and promises to always love him. He had rehearsed it a million times over, yet when he did make the call to Ten all he could say was ‘I miss you. Please come.’.

                Now Johnny was outside the house, waiting for Ten to come. For all he knew Ten could be thinking Johnny was drunk and needed help, but he didn’t care what Ten thought. He decided that before 2016 was over, Ten deserved to know how he felt.

                When Ten showed up it was as if his heart stopped. Ten was beautiful. That cute nose, beautiful eyes, slim figure and those rosy lips. The same lips he has kissed many times before. Johnny wanted to plunge forward and take Ten in his arms and never let him go.

                “Johnny?”

                “Ten,” Johnny breathed. “Thank you for coming.”

                “Are you okay? You sounded drunk on the phone.”

                “I’m not drunk.” Johnny winced. “I’m…I’m in pain.”

                “In pain?”

                “I miss you Ten. God damn it I miss you so much. I still love you and that break-up is eating me alive. I think about you all the time. I can’t function properly anymore. I don’t care if you don’t love me anymore I just need you to know how I feel.”

                1 minute to midnight.

*********************

                “It’s countdown time!!” Jeno squealed as they turned on the TV and watched the clock. Everyone else in the house came out to watch the clock’s hands turn.

                _10…9…_

                “Happy New Year Jaemin.” Jeno leaned forward to kiss Jaemin.

*********************

                “Chenle?” Renjun poked his head out. “Come on! The countdown is on!” he dragged Chenle into the house.

                “Renjun? I’m sorry for the mess I caused.”

                “It’s fine, don’t worry about it.”

                “You see…the reason I did it was because…”

                _10…9…_

                “You see…I…”

                _8…7…_

                “Renjun I…”

                _6…5…_

                “I know.” Renjun smiled. “I like you too Chenle.” He leaned forward to kiss Chenle.

*********************

                “Please Doyoung.”

                _8…7…_

                “Jaehyun…” Doyoung shivered in Jaehyun’s arms, their lips just inches away from touching.

                _6…5…_

                “How can I prove that I love you?”

                _4…3…_

                “Kiss me.”

                And he did.

*********************

                “My brother has a boyfriend! I am so proud of myself!” Sicheng clapped in glee.

                _6…5…_

                “You didn’t do anything.” Kun laughed at him.

                “I bought him here! That should count for something!”

                _4…3…_

                “Fine, whatever you say.” Kun rolled his eyes. He turned to see Sicheng leaning forward, a pout on his lips.

                “Aren’t you going to kiss me?” Sicheng asked.

                _2…1…_

                “I thought you would never ask.”

*********************

                “Don’t people kiss at this sort of thing?” Hansol asked.

                “You mean New Year’s?”

                “Yeah.”

                “What are you saying? That you want a kiss?”

                “Well…”

                _4…3…_

                “You don’t have to if you don’t want to…” Hansol couldn’t finish that statement because Yuta’s lips wouldn’t let him.

*********************

                _4…3…_

                “Johnny…”

                “Ten, I love you.”

                _2…1…_

                Johnny took Ten’s face in his hands and kissed him, hard and soft at the same time. The sound of fireworks vibrated in their ears but it was nothing compared to the fireworks in his heart.

                _0!!!_

                “I love you too Johnny.”

                “Your family…”

                “Screw them, and screw everything else. I love you.” Ten confessed, taking Johnny’s lips with his again.

*********************

                _0!!!_

                Sounds of fireworks erupted in the sky and painted the house in a multitude of colours. Taeyong was in Taeil’s arms, lips pressed against each other. Mark watched the second hand on the clock tick further away from the minute hand. That’s it. It was officially 2017.

                “Hey loser.”

                “What?” Mark turned to see Donghyuck.

                “Happy new year.” Donghyuck kissed Mark’s cheek, leaving the other stunned and in shock.

                “Hyuck...”

                “I love you, even if you are an idiot who never noticed.”

                Mark took this opportunity to take Donghyuck in his arms and kiss him back.

*********************

                Inside the kitchen, a lone 14-year-old boy sits on the counter, a slice of pizza in his hand (probably his 15th slice). He counted the seconds in his head and when he turned, he found himself alone with no one by his side. Everyone else was either kissing someone or holding hands.

                Jisung shook his head and turned to his pizza, gazing at it lovingly.

                “I love you. Happy new year.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> jisung is me at parties. I love my son which is why I gave him the biggest love of all: the love with food XD Happy New Year guys! Here's to a great 2017 for all of you!


End file.
